Le jour où Isaac retourne chez son père
by lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY
Summary: AU de ma saga Argent-Hale. Résumé : La famille Argent-Hale passe un début de soirée devant la télévision quand les choses finissent par déraper.


Titre : **Le jour où Isaac retourne chez son père.**

Auteur : **lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY**

 **OOO**

Il regarde d'un air livide les lumières rouges et bleus qui oscillent sur le mur du salon, invitant sa peau à prendre un air chair de poule. Il se retourne comme un automate vers Christopher, peut-être pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêve pas, mais ce n'est pas le cas puisque son mari le regarde avec le même air. Il a rarement vu son homme avec cette expression sur le visage, et c'est peut-être ce détail qui fait qu'il perd son sang-froid.

_Isaac, monte à l'étage ! Crie presque Peter en bondissant hors du fauteuil où il se tenait blottit contre son mari quelques secondes plus tôt.

Allison se lève aussi rapidement que si la maison était envahie par une horde d'insecte rampant, le regard horrifié car elle comprend ce qu'il se passe. Elle voit Isaac se lever de la carpette sur laquelle il était assis avec elle, en train de regarder Star Trek, pour aller se réfugier dans les bras de Peter en tremblant.

_Non, Isaac. Lâche-moi. Monte, vite ! Lui dit Peter presque aussi paniqué que le gamin qui est déjà dans son pyjama comme le reste de la famille.

Allison s'avance pour attraper Isaac par la manche de son sweat, et l'arracher à Peter.

_Isaac. Dépêche-toi. Supplie l'adolescente.

La sonnette retentit et fait sursauter Isaac qui finit par lâcher Peter à contre-cœur, avant de se précipiter avec Allison à l'étage tandis que Christopher avance d'un pas lourd vers la porte pour ouvrir aux agents de police.

_Que puis-je pour vous ? Demande froidement Christopher sans même les saluer.

Christopher est tellement tendu que les agents comprennent qu'il essaie de gagner du temps. Peter observe l'échange, complètement tétanisé. Il ne se rappelle pas avoir déjà ressenti ça. C'est comme la main du croque mitaine tendue vers votre poitrine dans le but ultime de vous arracher le cœur pour vous conduire sans détour en enfer.

_Nous avons une ordonnance du juge pour venir chercher Isaac Lahey. Répond la femme qui accompagne les agents.

Elle porte un tailleur bon marché et son badge d'assistante sociale est méticuleusement épinglé sur la poche de sa veste trempé par la pluie. C'est une femme ravissante, mais dans ce contexte précis, elle ressemble d'avantage à un être diabolique.

_Nous n'avons pas été averti. Il n'est pas ici. Ment froidement Christopher, la main crispée sur la poignée dorée de leur porte d'entrée.

_Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, monsieur, nous savons qu'il est ici. Ne rendez pas les choses plus difficiles. Intervient l'un des agents de police qui n'en est certainement pas à sa première expérience du genre.

Peter s'avance pour regarder dehors. Un deuxième véhicule de police est garé devant chez eux. A l'intérieur de celle-ci, le père biologique d'Isaac. Il l'aperçoit comme une menace, et même si le juge a décidé qu'il avait droit à une seconde chance, ce père ignoble rongé par les remords et sauvé par sa foi, Peter ne peut pas croire à cette histoire. C'est trop facile. C'est injuste, aussi. Cédant totalement à l'amertume qu'il a pour ce type, Peter s'engage d'un pas menaçant à l'extérieur vers le véhicule qui abrite l'homme de malheur. Il se moque bien de la pluie, ou que la soirée débute dans leur quartier paisible.

_Non ! Non, non ! Vous ?! Vous l'avez battu puis abandonné. Vous n'êtes pas un père ! S'emporte Peter alors que l'homme en question ouvre la portière pour sortir. Jim semble navré de ce qui est en train de se produire, mais Peter ne veut pas se laisser berner.

_Peter ! Reviens ! Appelle Christopher à la suite de son mari. Il a beaucoup trop peur de ce qu'il pourrait faire au père d'Isaac, et il veut éviter l'incident majeur qui risque bien d'arriver si ce dernier continue d'avancer vers leur maison.

La porte d'entrée reste sans surveillance, et bien sûr les deux agents de police toujours sur le perron en profite pour s'introduire dans la maison à l'insu de ses propriétaires.

_Je ne suis plus le même. Se défend simplement Jim Lahey, alors qu'un troisième agent de police sort du véhicule constatant que ses collègues sont entrés dans le domicile. Les choses vont déraper dans peu de temps.

_Et quoi ? Crache Peter d'un air méprisant, alors que Christopher le retient par le bras.

_Je veux donner une seconde chance à ma famille. Dit très sincèrement l'ancien alcoolique dont les boucles viennent se plaquer sur le front à cause de la pluie.

Un cri abominable se fait entendre de l'extérieur, faisant tourner les têtes vers le foyer Argent-Hale. On pourrait penser qu'il s'agit de celui d'un animal blessé, mais c'est simplement Isaac qui hurle à la mort alors qu'un des officiers descend les escaliers, Isaac maintenu fermement à la taille par le bras du policier qui le porte comme un fétu de paille.

_ALLISON ! ALLISON !

_ISAAC ! Pleure l'adolescente, totalement impuissante car le deuxième agent la retient en haut des escaliers alors qu'ils descendent.

La tâche ne s'annonce pas évidente puisque le gamin attrape un barreau de la rampe d'escalier pour s'y cramponner de toute ses forces. Le policier essaie de lui faire lâcher prise en attrapant ses doigts pour les décrocher un par un, mais Isaac lutte avec tout ce qu'il a et il mord férocement la main du policier qui le relâche tout à coup en hurlant tandis que du sang s'écoule de sa main. Effrayé par l'autre agent qui relâche Allison pour se lancer à sa poursuite, Isaac se précipite en bas pour se retrouver nez à nez avec l'assistante sociale.

_Tu dois venir avec moi.

_NON, crie Isaac en s'élançant en direction des deux hommes à l'extérieur, ceux qu'ils considèrent comme ses pères.

Peter et Christopher font de même, seulement le troisième agent intervient en s'élançant brusquement par derrière sur Peter qu'il plaque au sol.

_Lâchez moï ! Connard ! Se débat Peter qui se retrouve le visage enfoncé dans leur pelouse humide, pouvant à peine relever la tête pour voir Christopher soulever Isaac dans ses bras.

_Ne les laisse pas m'emmener. S'il te plait. Je ne veux pas partir. Pleure violement Isaac dans ses bras, les mains tellement crispées au t-shirt de Christopher que ses phalanges en sont blanches.

_Monsieur, donnez nous l'enfant. Somme le policier qui retenait Allison quelques secondes plus tôt, son collègue à la main blessée derrière lui.

Allison se tient maintenant sur le perron, le visage ravagé par les larmes alors qu'elle voit son père et Isaac tenir tête aux agents.

_En le retenant, vous devenez des criminels aux yeux de la loi. Explique l'assistante sociale, le cœur noué par l'émotion. L'empathie qu'elle ressentait jusqu'à maintenant pour la famille Argent-Hale prend un tout autre visage quand Isaac lui crache au visage, la laissant médusé et sans voix.

_Je vous attends avec son père dans la voiture, dit-elle en se retournant vers les deux agents, tout en essuyant son visage du dos de la manche.

_NON ! NON ! Hurle Isaac alors que le policier qui n'est pas blesser l'enlace à la taille pour le décrocher du cou de Christopher.

L'agent tire mais de nouveau Isaac se cramponne, n'ayant pas conscience de blesser Christopher au passage. Ses ongles s'enfoncent dans la chair du barbu qui ne veut pas non plus le lâcher.

_Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! S'époumone Peter qui se débat comme un diable contre le genou coincé entre ses omoplates qui le maintient toujours au sol, trempé jusqu'à la moelle.

_Lâchez-le ! Exige le fonctionnaire blessé, Vous risquez de le blesser.

Isaac crie désespérément, à s'en déchirer la gorge, alors qu'il sent ses forces l'abandonner. Christopher le tient toujours, et l'agent blessé lui donne un coup à l'arrière du genou pour le surprendre et le faire tomber. La technique est bien rodée car il relâche pendant une demi-seconde sa poigne autour du buste d'Isaac, et c'est tout ce qu'il faut pour que le second agent lui arrache le gamin de ses bras rendus glissant par la pluie.

_CHRIS ! Hurle Isaac en tendant les mains vers Christopher alors qu'on l'éloigne de lui.

_PETER ! Hurle ensuite Isaac alors que l'agent qui le maintient passe devant Peter que son collègue maintient toujours face contre terre.

_Tout va bien se passer, Isaac. Tu m'entends. Tout va bien se passer. Crie Peter qui n'a pas conscience de pleurer à son tour.

Mais Isaac ne l'entend pas comme des paroles réconfortantes, plutôt comme le signal que Peter et Christopher abandonnent la partie. Fou de chagrin, il hurle une dernière fois le nom d'Allison avant de se retrouver enfermer contre son gré sur le siège arrière d'une voiture de police.

_Je vais vous relâcher, monsieur. Ne faites rien, je vous en conjure. Supplie presque le policier qui dégage son genou du dos de Peter.

Peter se redresse sur des genoux tremblants alors que Christopher vient le rejoindre, leurs regards horrifiés alors qu'ils voient Isaac frapper de toutes ses forces contre la vitre du véhicule.

_On est désolé, souffle le dernier agent présent avant de s'éloigner à son tour, pour s'engouffrer dans l'un des véhicules.

Alors que les moteurs se mettent en route, Allison titube jusqu'à ses parents pour se laisser tomber près d'eux.

Tous les trois regardent impuissants la voiture qui emmène Isaac.

 **OOO**


End file.
